Pictures
by LochNessLion
Summary: Bella needs a photo for a contest. What does Edward need? AH E/B Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Do we really need these? I always see them in fic, but I have a feeling Stephenie Meyer knows we're not stealing anything. . **

**A/N: first posted fic, I'm just getting the baby starts on a bigger fic and I thought it probably shouldn't be my first. I wrote this solely to figure out how to post fic, but no worries, there's a lemon ;)**

**I have no beta- but! if someone reads this and decides they would like to beta for me, I'd be much obliged.**

Staring at Edward's back wasn't going to get me anywhere. I knew it, he knew it (or, at least he would know it, if he was aware that I was just staring), and yet, I couldn't stop. It would only take a small movement- one that had been almost involuntary up to that point- to lift my camera up to my face and take the shot. But I couldn't do it. It was like I was stuck in that moment, memorizing slowly in my mind what my camera could capture in an instant. Still, I stood.

He was pale. He practiced indoors year-round, so it wasn't entirely surprising. Pale like me, but still so unlike me that I shivered. Harder, taller, stronger. His back was lined with muscles that he had earned through years of never ending dedication. Water dripped from under his swim cap, down his shoulders and ran in rivulets down his back. They disappeared into his swim suit, which made me blush.

I noticed how unimaginably still Edward was. It was easy to imagine that, if our roles had been reversed, I would have been wiggling and shifting nervously like a crazy person until I ruined the shot. But not Edward. Edward seemed to possess an inhuman stillness. Wasn't he nervous at all? I suppose being in front of someone in a Speedo was about par for the course for Edward, but still. Wasn't this at least a little bit different? It was _me_.

Then, an unnerving thought. I was just one of the crowd to him. Why should he be any more nervous or fidgety with me than he was with roaring crowds? The thought pulled me out of my trance. I needed to stop torturing myself. Quickly, I brought my camera to my face and took the shot.

This wasn't my first time taking pictures of Edward. I had been photographing him since I got my first camera in eighth grade. As my dad's best friend's son, he was often featured in my shots, willingly or not. Then, in high school, I had photographed nearly every swim meet. I was the editor of the yearbook and it just made sense to send me, since I had the nicest camera and swim meets can be difficult to get good pictures out of. A yearbook page can't be filled with pictures of people in goggles, under the water.

So, in a sense, this was the most natural thing in the world for Edward and me to do. This time was different though, and we both knew it. This time, there was no one else. It was just Edward. This time, he was doing me a favor. So, it had felt different when he pulled of his tee shirt while I chose a lense. Different, when he stepped out of his sweat pants while I decided not to use a tripod. Different when he lowered himself into the pool, while I adjusted the setting on the camera.

It certainly felt different when he pulled himself out of the water to retrieve his forgotten swim cap.

Now, behind the camera, it also felt the same. I was looking for artistic lighting, interesting lines and new angles. Edward really was a perfect model; so absolutely still. He let me get lost in capturing the moment. He seemed so attuned to what I was looking for that it took me a moment to realize that he was still standing at the edge of the pool while I took the lense off of my camera.

"Um," I stalled, not wanting to ruin the moment. He turned to me, seeing what I wanted. Did he always stare at me like that? "Th-thanks. I think I've got what I need."

He nodded. "Cool. I'm just going to dive for a bit, if that's okay. I, uh, I can lock up, or whatever, you don't have to stay."

"No!" I protested. "It's alright; Mr. Berty gave me the keys. It's my responsibility. I can wait?"

The last part came out as a question, and he sort of nodded in response. Truthfully, I was exciting. Watching Edward dive was almost a spiritual experience. His body cut through the water at the last second with a perfect grace, barely disrupting the surface. He climbed the ladder to the board and, without even thinking, I put the lense back on the camera. I caught pictures as he dove. His body moved, wrapped up in itself sometimes, perfectly straight other times. I was fascinated with the way his muscles coiled before he dove into the water, like an arrow being pulled back in a bow.

The graceful lines of his body- long arms, longer legs and the bare beginnings of wispy, pubescent chest hair- made my heart beat harder than normal. I had cheered for him at countless meets, yet now I couldn't bring myself to break the silence. Four more perfect dives and Edward pulled his goggles and swim cap off, revealing bright green eyes and wild copper hair.

My locker was the same size as everyone else's but, for some reason, it didn't seem to fit as much stuff. Maybe it was because of the stockpile of sweatshirts, but it didn't look like my backpack was going to fit inside. I gave it one more experimental push and gave up, setting the backpack on the floor and taking out the books that I wouldn't need for the next few classes. A warning bell rang and I slammed my locker shut and heaved my backpack on in one motion.

"Hey!"

I spun around. My backpack had hit something- someone. Edward.

"Oh! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention at all, are you okay?" Word vomit is my expertise under pressure.

Edward just grinned at me. "I think I'll survive."

He didn't say anything else, just grinned at me and I could feel myself begin to both blush and smile back sheepishly.

"So. . ." I started.

"What?"

"Why were you standing close enough to be the path of destruction?" I asked. _Path of the destruction? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Edward laughed, "I guess I zoned out for a second. Hey! Have you gotten a chance to go over the pictures yet?"

"Yeah, a bit," I lied. I had gone over all of them, multiple times.

"Cool. So, I was thinking that I should be the first one to see them."

"What? I mean, why? It's just you, you see yourself every day." I rambled.

"Yeah, but I remember some really embarrassing pictures from middle school and I want to make sure you're a better photographer now than you were then."

"Ah, I see, self-preservation."

"Exactly. So, tonight? After practice, so about nine?"

The bell that announced first period rang out before I could respond.

"Cool! See you then, Swan!"

"You're going to win." He said quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not. Hopefully, I'll make it to the top fifty."

He shook his head and grinned. "No way. You're going to _win_. And then you'll go to some fancy art school on the east coast and I'll never see you again."

"Don't worry," I scoffed, flopping down on the bed next to him. "I'll send you a copy of my award-winning calendar."

"That's all I really ask for." He continued to click through the pictures. "Which one will you send?"

"I'm not really sure yet. I was kind of hoping you would help me?"

"Yeah? Cool." He was quiet again, taking about ten seconds to look at each shot. Then, the screen changed and instead of looking at Edward's back, we were looking at Edward as his body sliced through the water. Edward as his head surfaced. Edward pulling himself out of the pool. Edward climbing the ladder. Edward bouncing slightly, experimentally, on the board. Edward as his feet left the board.

"I didn't realize you were still taking pictures." He interjected, quietly, after eight or so pictures.

"Oh." I said, lamely. He continued to stare at a shot where he was tugging at his swim cap.

"Do you- I mean. . . Is this how you see me?" He asked, tentative.

"I-" but I didn't get a chance to properly respond. His lips were on mine, soft and unsure at first but slowly becoming urgent and unyielding. His hands cupped my face, while mine were still frozen by my sides, waiting for my brain to decide what the hell I wanted to do. It only took a moment for the part rallying me to kiss him back to win. Then, taking me by surprise, they were in his hair, combing and knotting their way in while his tongue peeked at my lips experimentally. Thoughts and reason left my mind as I took his tongue in my mouth. We went on like that for a while, kissing in my bed, until he moved to be over me instead of next to me and my laptop fell off of his lap and onto the floor.

"Shit! Sorry!" He was off of me in an instant, picking my computer up off of the floor.

"It's okay, really," I countered. "I drop that thing at least once a week."

"Sorry, I should have. . ." He didn't finish his sentence.

"No, it's fine."

"Still. Sorry."

There was silence for a beat, while we tried to come up with some kind of way to change the mood from the awkward limbo where it sat now. I had nothing to offer. Finally, when it seemed like he didn't either, we heard Charlie downstairs, yelling at a referee that he didn't agree with.

Edward stood up. "I'll, uh, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay, yeah. Here, I'll walk you down."

We made it to the front door in silence. Edward looked at me for a moment, considering, before quickly bringing his lips to mine. Grinning, he loped away to his car.

"Tomorrow!" He yelled back at me.

Three days later, we were back at the pool. Things had been mostly normal for us- talking occasionally, nodding in the hallways. A few times, Edward had touched my arm or my hand while we were talking but otherwise that night in my room had gone unacknowledged.

Torture. Why had he kissed me? Did he regret it? Worse, did it not mean anything at all? I hated feeling like the whiny girls who had always annoyed me. Still, there was nothing to be done. I felt the way I felt and as far as I could tell, Edward was going to do nothing to change how I felt. And _that_. Why was Edward suddenly in charge of how I felt? Because his lips touched mine? Now he suddenly had all of this control? It was pathetic. I knew it was. And yet. . . He had kissed me. Not the other way around. _He _ had made a move.

He was also the one to end the kiss and practically run out of my house.

Which is why I was so surprised when he texted me yesterday, asking me to meet him at the pool after practice. I had no idea what he wanted from me, but that kind of added to the thrill of it, to be honest. My stomach was filled with something entirely larger and more energetic than butterflies the whole drive to the pool. What if he invited me to the pool because it was neutral territory? It wasn't, not really. It was his territory. So why not invite me to your house, Edward?

These thoughts and others were jockeying for time in my mind as I sat by the pool. Edward was swimming laps, his powerful legs propelling him through as his arms cut the surface with a secondary ease. He was at home in the water. This was most definitely _his_ territory. I was so engaged in my thoughts that I yelped a bit when Edward suddenly appeared in front of me. He stayed in the water.

"I liked the pictures."

"Oh. Yeah, thanks for posing for me." He seemed so self- assured. Why was I so nervous? It was just Edward. I almost scoffed at myself. Edward hadn't been "just Edward" in years.

"Anytime. I was thinking about that, though. How unfair it was." His eyes were shinning as his arms and legs moved to keep him afloat in from of me.

"What?" I was confused by the direction he was going. How was it unfair? "Oh! Um, I don't really have any money with me, but I can-"

Water hit me in the face. Not a lot, but enough to make me sputter for a second.

"Hey! What are you doing?" What was wrong with him?

"What's wrong with you? I want to be paid, all of the sudden? C'mon Bella, don't be dumb." He looked really and truly annoyed with me.

"I'm not dumb! Why did you splash me?" I moved my hands under my eyes nervously, sure that mascara was running by now.

"Why would I ask you to come to the pool so you could pay me? You're making no sense."

"Well, now I'm all wet, so I guess we're even." I sounded like a brat, even to myself.

He smiled a little. "Actually, it's a little fairer now."

"What the hell? What isn't fair, Edward? You're losing me here."

"You're right, sorry. I was just thinking how it wasn't fair that you have all of those pictures of me, practically naked, and I haven't even seen you in shorts for months." He shook his head, still swimming.

"It's April in the Pacific Northwest."

"That's what you got from that?"

"What do you want, Edward? My hair is wet, my shirt is wet, and I'm getting cold." I wasn't actually getting cold, but I had goose bumps all over.

"Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"You heard me. Take your shirt off." He was completely serious. "It's wet, take it off. We'll be fair."

Then I realized. Edward had an express purpose for asking me to come to the pool. He hadn't asked me to go home with him because his mom is always home. Quickly, before I could lose my nerve, I took off my shirt. Then, without thinking about it, my only slightly damp jeans followed. Edward's mouth opened and closed. I wasn't wearing very sexy underwear, just a tan cotton bra with light blue polka dots and a pair of green yoga panties. Then, before I could take a moment to think about the fact that I was in my underwear in a public place with _Edward_, I kind of leapt into the pool.

I had expecting the water to be warm, because the pool house was always so muggy, but I was so, so wrong.

"Cold! Oh my god, it's so cold in here!"

Edward laughed out loud, a big, from the stomach laugh. Then, just as quickly as I had gotten undressed and jumped into the water, Edward had my back up against the side of the pool and his lips were back on mine. This time, there wasn't a moment of timid asking- Edward was taking what he wanted and I was more than happy to give it to him. We kissed while his hands explored my stomach and bra. We kissed while my hands made their way across his shoulders and down his chest. His knees occasionally knocked my shins, but I was so wrapped up in the kiss that it didn't actually matter.

After a minute or two, Edward reached behind me and unhooked my bra. I yelped slightly as the cold water hit my nipples, making them pebble even tighter than they had been before. Edward took it upon himself to warm them up, first with his hands, soon followed by his mouth, lightly kissing each one. I moaned out loud, like some cheesy porn star. Edward apparently didn't find the sound cheesy at all- he groaned in response and fell slightly in the water.

"Out." He said.

I nodded and pulled myself up, out of the water. He followed right behind me, a noticeable bulge in his Speedo, despite the cool water. As soon as he was standing upright, he took my hand and led me quickly to the locker room. Past the lockers and office, past the first aid room, we half walked half ran back to the showers. I moved to go into the first one, but Edward kept pulling me by the hand until we reached the very last shower. It turned on automatically as we stood under the facet.

Edward let go of me to reach up and adjust the temperature and turn the head so that it wasn't hitting us directly. Instead it hit the wall opposite us, creating a kind of spraying mist. He turned back to me and something else took over. I moved up onto my toes so that my lips could reach his and he grabbed me around the waist, holding me up to him. I walked forward slightly until his back hit the wall and we stayed there, kissing with a manic kind of passion for what seemed like hours. Eventually, my calves became sore from reaching, so I lowered myself onto my knees.

I had never been so glad not to be a virgin. Last summer, my friend Jake and I had experimented with dating, only to figure out that we were probably better as friends. I had been really afraid of getting pregnant at the time, which had annoyed Jake. I only actually had sex with him three times, but the end result was that I knew how to give a mean blow job.

I started by feeling his cock through the material of his Speedo. I was only making my second pass upwards when Edward let out a quiet curse and pulled off his swimsuit. He was a similar size to Jake. Not as long, thankfully, but possibly a little wider. I would be able to take most of him in my mouth, hopefully. I restarted my manual touching, slowly building pressure as I moved up and down his shaft with one hand as the other hand cupped his balls lightly.

"Shiiiiit," Edward hissed, closing his eyes for a moment before snapping them back open to look at me, as if he was sure I wouldn't be there anymore.

Lightly, I began circling the edge of his head with my tongue. He had started to drip precum, so I decided that I would rather just take him in my mouth than spend time licking the bitter liquid. As soon as he was fully situated inside of my mouth, with just enough for my hand to fit around when his tip hit my throat, Edward began to take over. I hummed while he fucked my mouth and the thought made my thighs clench. I knew I was wet, but I decided to make a show of finding out anyway. I reached down with the had not wrapped around Edward's cock and touched my clit for a moment. I brought some wetness on my hand and used it to lubricate the part of Edward's cock that couldn't fit in my mouth.

"Be-bellaaa," Edward came. Without any warning or change of pace, cum was suddenly spurting down my throat. Some managed to make it on to my tongue, which I wasn't too excited about, but the heady, powerful feeling of making someone come was more than enough to make up for the bitter, salty taste.

It wasn't the longest blow job of my life, by far, but it was still satisfying. I grinned after he pulled out, felling accomplished and sexy. Edward let his body slide down the shower wall until he was sitting in front of me. We were eye to eye and he was looking at me like I had created the world. It was a heady feeling. Then, reverently, he reached out and pulled me to him so that my chest was flush to his. He spread his legs to either side of me and kissed me tenderly until I felt like I would melt. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he let his hands wander my body.

He played with my nipples, but just for a moment. I groaned and he smiled. I looked down, not really surprised to see that he was hard again. He didn't last very long, but his recovery time was impressive. I smiled back at him. Eventually, his hands ended their trek at my core. One hand snaked its way around to the small of my back and he used that to pull me even closer to him. The other hand was completely still, just putting an enormous amount of pressure on my clit. I whimpered. Jake had always moved quickly and lightly, something I had always loved but this . . . This was a whole other kind of feeling.

Then, again slowly, Edwards hand began to make slow circles with my clit, maintaining the pressure. His other hand moved down my back to squeeze my ass for a moment before making its way between my legs to my opening.

"God, Bella, you're so _hot_." I could feel myself get impossibly wetter at his words.

He changed the pressure on my clit, so that he was now vacillating between light and hard, but always slow. Then, without warning, two fingers entered me. I cried out in surprise.

"Fuck, tight, fuck," Edward ground out. "Are you on the pill? Please, Bella."

I wanted to cry, his fingers began to rub my inner walls. "I'm not, I'm not. Oh god, do you. . . have condoms?"

He groaned. "No," he rasped. "Not with me."

"Shit."

He blew out his breath slowly, and redoubled his efforts on my clit. He increased his speed and pressure, while searching inside my pussy for something. His fingers slipped and stretched inside of me, pushing me towards my impending release. My insides turned themselves tighter, winding up like a clock. I writhed in his lap, looking for more friction more pressure more more more until, there. It hit me, so different from any I had experienced before. Pleasure pushed all of the air out of my lungs until I went a bit boneless, leaning even further on to Edward.

The way I draped over his lap made it impossible for me not to notice his erection. If I had bones in my body, I might have helped him with the situation, but as it was, he took care of it himself. He was rubbing the head up and down my stomach while his other hand kneaded my ass, all the while making small noises of pleasure that caused the dying flame of my orgasm to flicker slightly. It didn't take long for him to come again, in a sticky mess on my abdomen.

He kissed me once, twice, three times before sighing contentedly and closing his eyes. I cuddled deeper into him, loving how warm he was. He pulled back slightly when his stomach made full contact with mine.

"Ugh. Sorry." He had the good grace to look a bit sheepish over the semen on my navel.

"Next time, condoms," I countered.

"Next time," He smiled lazily, running his hands through my wet hair. "Next time, a bed."

It was my turn to smile. "Next time."

**There it is. Remember, I need a beta! xoLNL**


End file.
